In the past and at the present time, farm tools such as cultivators, planters, listers, etc., have been removably or fixedly mounted on closed supporting frames attached to a farm vehicle, such as a tractor. These supporting frames have generally comprised one or more laterally extending tool bars fixedly secured to the frame on which the farm tools are mounted in a predetermined spaced relation. With such a supporting frame, if the farmer desires to change any of the farm tools mounted on the fixed tool bars of the frame, each farm tool has to be removed from its support bar and replaced with a different farm tool in a very tedious and time consuming operation.
A second disadvantage of the closed supporting frames utilized previously for supporting farm tools is that such frames have been expensive and have lacked versatility. In such frames, for example, the number and spacing of of the tool bars for the farm tools is fixed since these bars are rigidly attached to the supporting frame. The spacing of laterally extending rows of farm tools, therefore, could not be varied by the farmer in view of the fixed mounting of the tool bars. Because of this lack of versatility, the farmer, in many cases, has to purchase more than one supporting frame at considerable expense.
It will be readily seen, therefore, that a need has arisen for an apparatus for supporting farm tools wherein the farm tools may be readily changed or replaced and the spacing of rows of farm tools may be varied. The apparatus of the present invention fulfills this need in that it is not subject to any of the disadvantages of the previously utilized supporting frames, as hereinbefore described, and possesses many advantages not possessed by the previously and presently used support apparatus of this type.